1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a dusting device and, more particularly, to a detachable dusting device which can be rapidly connected to and detached from a cleaning machine and which is capable of dusting, cleaning, and polishing.
2. Description of Related Art
One of the most effective approaches to making the floor clean and shiny is to polish with wax. However, the conventional polishing process is time-consuming and laborious, for it is necessary to wax the floor and then polish the waxed floor manually to remove any excessive wax. In addition, it is crucial to clean the floor surface thoroughly before waxing, and yet the traditional cleaning method of sweeping and/or mopping is oftentimes not as effective as expected.
To increase the efficiency of the prerequisite cleaning step, automatic cleaning machines which collect dust by suction were developed. These machines are configured to suck in dust from the bottom (i.e., to vacuum-clean) while moving, or are equipped with a bristled tool for brushing the floor being vacuum-cleaned. A traditional cleaning machine typically operates on a built-in motor, which drives a rotary disc into rotation. The rotary disc is peripherally provided with plural bundles of bristles, generally made of nylon. Once the rotary disc starts rotating, the bristles in contact with the floor sweep, clean, and polish the floor. However, the bristles do not work effectively and tend to leave scratches on the floor. An improved rotary disc, therefore, includes plural strips of cloth in place of bristles. When rotated, the rotary disc drives the strips of cloth to provide an enhanced cleaning or polishing effect. Since the strips of cloth are fixed to the rotary disc, the entire rotary disc must be detached in order to wash the strips. Moreover, the rotary disc itself must not come into contact with water while the strips are washed, and this makes it difficult to wash the strips. In addition, the strips are likely to fall off when rotated and, if happening, will hinder the floor cleaning process. Also, the strips alone cannot be replaced after they have been used for a while; the rotary disc must be replaced together with the strips, which incurs a considerable cost. It is hence a pressing issue for the related industry to device a cleaning element for use with a cleaning machine, wherein the cleaning element can be washed and replaced with ease and be rapidly assembled to the rotary disc of the cleaning machine in a detachable manner.